jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 12
|image = Official Artwork= |-| Alternate Artwork= |main = *''Jurassic World: Die Hard'' *''Jurassic World: Die Hard/Chapters}}'THIS CHAPTER IS INCOMPLETE. MORE TO BE ADDED.' This is chapter 12 of ''Jurassic World: Die Hard. This chapter contains language and material, which may not be acceptable to all readers. Readers discretion is advised. Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter Chapter 12: Pterosaur Attack 'USS ''Abraham Lincoln Meanwhile at the USS Abraham Lincoln, Captain Davis sees that the commanding officer of the USS Ronald Reagan, Captain Lentz, on the video call, along with The Pentagon, all the world leaders involved and the other fleet commanders from Great Britain, China, Russia, France, Japan and Australia. Captain Lentz said to everyone, "All of the best soldiers are armed and ready to go." "Very good." The British Prime Minister said in approval. "That's what we want to hear." The U.S. President said, pleased that their operation is about to start. Davis has reservations about the operation. "Wait. Maybe we should have an second team on standby as a secondary initiative in case if that plan fails. Because we know that park has a radar over there and they have anti-air defenses." Davis stated with mild concern in his voice. "This is our only incursion we got, Captain Davis. We're sending our fighters from the south and the west now." The Chairman of the Joint Chiefs said to Davis as they are sending their fighters as decoy to deceive the terrorists. "We have to stop any more of these bloody feeding shows the terrorists will do to those hostages in that island." The British Army General said to Davis and everyone else on the video call. Davis sighed, seeing that they are launching the incursion despite the risks they're already aware of and stated, "Understood. Let's hope the odds are with us." The Russian President ordered in his thick Russian accent, "Let's send in the incursion. We're going in through the northeastern area of the island and drop our troops off in the Aviary." "Let's do it." The U.S. President acknowledged. "We will instruct our soldiers that our operation has begun." The Chinese President stated in a serious tone. "Time to take back the island." The U.S. Navy Admiral said to everyone in the video conference call. '''Somewhere in the Pacific Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, a few F/A-18E Super Hornet fighters, launched from the USS Abraham Lincoln from the west and few more F/A-18E Super Hornet fighters from the USS Carl Vinson from the south. A Russian aircraft carrier launched a few MiG-29 fighters and a Chinese aircraft carrier launched a few J-15 fighters. A British ship launched a couple of F-35B Lightning fighters. At the USS Ronald Reagan, the troops from U.S, Great Britain, China, Russia and France boarded the helicopters and took off, heading towards the northeastern part of Isla Nublar. 'Control room' Meanwhile in the control room, the hostages were still coping with their deadly situation. Masrani turned to Lowery and Vivian. "Some day we're having. Hmm." Masrani stated, trying to give Lowery and Vivian a little cheering up. Vivian turned her face at Masrani and Lowery. "We've seen better days, Mr. Masrani." Vivian replied somberly. Lowery nodded in agreement. Then he added, clearly still affected by what he endured during the siege, "I wonder what's going to happen to this park after this is over. I don't think anybody would come over here again." Masrani hung his head and somberly said to Lowery and Vivian, "We may never reopen due to what happened here. This place will be permanently covered in bad press, and..." His voice trailed off from there as he didn't know what else to say. He knew the park will be covered with bad press permanently because the siege and may likely be shut down for good. Vivian sees that Masrani feels terrible over losing the park. She said to them, trying to reassuring both him and herself, "It's okay, Mr. Masrani. We'll make it out alive. We have to, right?" Vivian hoped that she and the other hostages will make it out alive. Masrani didn't know what to say to her. Then Porter sees some jets coming in from the west and south areas of the island. He whistled to Cullen and she looked at the radar. She saw what Porter was seeing also. She recognized the layout of the fighter jets. Cullen then said out loud to Nolan, "Nolan, we are seeing some fighter jets closing in on the island from the south and the west." Nolan and Torres heard what Cullen said and looked at the radar. They are seeing the fighter jets heading in from the west and the south of Isla Nublar. Torres suspects something is amiss with those fighters coming at them and said with concern in his voice, "They might be decoys, Sean." Nolan turn his face left and had a knowing look on his face as he stated in a serious tone, "I know they are decoys. The question is...what are really planning to do in the northeastern area?" Nolan knew that the fighter jets coming to the island have to be decoys to trick them into seeing them on radar and distract them from discovering the actual incursion plan. After a moment of thinking, Nolan turn his face to Torres and said, "Send Witter and some others over to those areas and have them use Stingers and SAMs, just in case." Torres silently nodded and went on the radio as Nolan turned to Cullen and ordered, "Cullen, have Smith let out the hostages in the restaurant areas outside in Main Street and seal off the exits of Main Street with our Hummers." "You got it." Cullen acknowledged as she was going to convey the order to Smith on the radio. With the orders done, Nolan said to everyone, "I'm going to have Hawkins prepare for his explosives and to check the men heading to the northeast area to see what's going on." With that, he walked to the console he was using and checked in, "Hawkins." 'Main Street' At the Jurassic Traders Gift Shop in Main Street, Hawkins seat on a chair with a table in front of him with the detonator on it when he heard Nolan calling for him. He replied on the radio, "Yes, sir." "We may have unwelcome company coming to us. Prepare your bombs in the Aviary." Nolan said on the radio. "Aye, sir." Hawkins acknowledged. With that, he grabbed the detonator and armed the explosives in the Aviary. 'Jurassic World Aviary' At the Aviary, the C4 explosives in the Aviary beeped online as they are now armed and ready to blow. 'Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean' At the Pacific Ocean, the fighter jets are closing in on the west and south of Isla Nublar. In the northeastern area, the six military helicopters carrying the joint military incursion team are heading towards the island. 'Raptor Research Arena' At the Raptor Paddock, Hoskins looks down at the raptors Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie in shame. The raptors snarled at him. Antonis was near him. Hoskins had a look of stress on his face and somberly said to Antonis, "Oh my god... why..?" Antonis sees that Hoskins is reeling over being manipulated by Nolan, handing over the layout of the island and now has forced him to standby in case Nolan needs him to help find Claire, Owen, Barry and Claire's nephews. Nolan wanted him to keep an eye on Hoskins for any activity going on in his end. "Look Hoskins, I'm sorry about you being an accessory for Nolan." Antonis said, trying to act sympathetic to keep appearance. Hoskins turn his face at him and said in a stressed, arrogant tone, "You don't understand, John. I will get maximum punishment for this. I will never be able to get what I want from those raptors anymore for InGen." Trying to act understanding in his own way, Antonis stated, "I know. I'm truly am sorry for your loss." In truth, Antonis didn't really feel sorry for Hoskins since he was against his boss's views on planning to weaponized the Indominus and the Velociraptors. He hoped that Nolan would end InGen's plans to weaponized the dinosaurs once and for all. "I got to make a call." Hoskins said to Antonis. He was preparing to tell his secret boss the bad news about the situation. Antonis knew who Hoskins was going to call. "What are you going to tell him?" Antonis asked, wondering what he would say to the big boss. Hoskins sighed and said in a low tone, "What he wants to hear. Not that Nolan knows about him, because if I tell him that,...I'm dead. We're all dead." Antonis was relieved that Hoskins won't tell his secret boss about Nolan knowing about his true identity. Keeping up appearances and wondering about what else, Antonis asked, "Wonder if he finds out about it later on?" "I know. I will be prepared for that when it happens." Hoskins said grimly, knowing his situation is futile and his future with InGen is gone because of his complicity in the siege of Jurassic World. As Antonis nodded and walked away, Hoskins dialed the number of the satellite phone with him. "Hello?" The man in the voice changer asked when he picked a satellite phone. "It's Hoskins." Hoskins said in a stressful tone. He was already stressed on what he was going to say to him. "What's going on out there, Vic?" The man on the phone asked, demanding to know what is going on. Hoskins took a deep breath, knowing that his secret boss won't be happy to hear this. He said in an unhappy tone, "I got some bad news. We have been captured, and one of our secret financiers for the Indominus Rex production and Velociraptor project is, guess who; Nolan. I've been duped." He knew that his benefactor won't be pleased to hear what he just told him. After a moment of silence, the caller replied on the phone, "Hm. I see. So we all been deceived by Nolan. I will make inquires about this." Hoskins heard what his mysterious boss said to him. After being silent for the moment, he reluctantly said to the caller. "Nolan wants to use the Indominus for reasons we don't know yet." I know." The man on the phone told him. The caller was in some office with view of the wilderness. It was dusk outside when the sun was setting. The TV was on and the newsman was speaking about the Jurassic World siege as the caller said to Hoskins, "They know about some of the origins of the Indominus Rex when they interrogated Wu. They streamed it live for everyone to see. We need to ensure our secret operation is secured." At the Raptor Paddock, Hoskins was unhappy that the terrorists interrogated Wu and he revealed some of the origins of the Indominus Rex under duress. He said to the mysterious caller, "I told Wu not to give him any info on our secret plan even if he is under duress." "He better do so. For all our sakes." The caller said to him bluntly, even though he had a voice changer on. Antonis watches this from far. He went the shady part of the paddock away from Hoskins and the other surviving InGen mercenaries. He send the secured text message to Nolan, saying, "Hoskins contacted the secret boss and is speaking to him now. He's scared." After a several seconds, the text came in from Nolan, "He should be, Antonis. We all know who it is and we will expose him once we complete our mission. Any sign of Grady and Sembène?" Antonis suspected that Nolan is searching for Claire & her nephews somewhere out there and hoped that Owen & Barry would show up in the Raptor Paddock soon. With that in mind, Antonis replied in the secured text, "No. Not yet." After a moment, Nolan replied to Antonis, "Stay put. If you see any of them, try to pretend you didn't see them and improvise." "You got it." Antonis texted back at Nolan, before hiding the tablet so that no one will see it with him. Then he started to head back to Hoskins. 'Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean' Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, the fighter jets in the south and west area were getting closer to the island as the pilots are seeing in view. "We have the island in sight." The pilot of one of the F/A-18E Super Hornet fighters in the west area of Isla Nublar said. "We see it too." The British pilot of F-35B Lightning heading towards Isla Nublar acknowledged. 'Somewhere in Isla Nublar' Three men armed with Stinger missiles arrived in the west end of the island. Three more men arrived in the south area of Isla Nublar armed with Stinger missiles. 'Main Street' In Main Street, Witter activated the Surface to Air missiles on the roofs of Main Street. One of the other terrorists gave Witter a thumbs up. With that, the British weapons expert said on the radio, "We're all set." Torres then replied on the radio, "Fire when ready." "Yes, sir." Witter acknowledged. Then he took the control switch of the SAM site near him. 'Wilderness not far from Jurassic World Aviary' At the cliffside area not far from the Jurassic World Aviary, Claire, Owen, Zach and Gray ran through the dense jungle wilderness and stopped not from the cliff as they spotted a perfect view of the Aviary. Despite not seeing anything from the distance, Owen knew it doesn't mean something won't happen. He turned to the Mitchell brothers and said to them, "Boys, why don't you cover our back in case if see any terrorists or dinosaurs that might come after us." Claire turned her face at her nephews, silently telling to do as Owen told them to do. "Good idea." Zach agreed without hesitation. Then he said to Gray, "Come on, Gray. You keep an eye on things over there. I'll keep an eye of over there." With that, they went to the trees as Zach kept an eye on one area behind Owen and Claire while Gray kept an eye on the other part of the corner of the wilderness. As that was happening, Owen then let out the binoculars he took from one of the dead terrorists outside the bunker. He viewed through the binoculars and scanned the Aviary. Claire looks out the view of the Aviary and couldn't see anything from the distance. She knew something will happen in the Aviary and she was afraid of what Nolan will do with it. Claire asked Owen, "See anything, Owen?" Owen looked around through the binoculars as he replied to her, "No. Still scanning the area." 'Isla Nublar' The fighter jets have arrived in the south and west beach fronts. Then the terrorists armed with Stinger missiles aimed at the jets and fired their missiles at them. Then the jets evasive maneuvered to avoid the missiles. Then Witter fired two dual missiles from the SAM batteries on the roofs of Main Street, launching four missiles in the air. "Here they come!!" The Russian pilot in a MiG-29 yelled out. Then all the fighter jets began to evasive maneuvered to get away from the missiles. The jets released flares used as countermeasures. Although the flare took out some missiles, three of the missiles struck their targets. One Stinger missile hit a British F-35B Lightning in the front side, killing the pilot inside. The fighter's back crashed into the ocean, exploding in the water. The debris from the hit, also hit the Chinese J-15 fighter's right wing, damaging it, but the fighter was still operable despite the smoke on the wing. Then a Surface to Air missile struck the American F/A-18E Super Hornet fighter on the right wing, forcing the pilot and the navigator to eject. The out of control Super Hornet then crashed into the meadow in the west part of the island, exploding on impact. The MiG-29 was hit on the back side of it, badly damaging it. The Russian pilot had to eject also as his fighter exploded in the air a few seconds after the pilot ejected. The debris of the explosion hit and did some mild damage to the British F-35B Lightning. 'Wilderness not far from Jurassic World Aviary' At the cliffside, Owen, Claire, Zach and Gray sure some distant explosions sounds. "What was that?" Gray asked with concern his voice. "Those were explosions from the distance." Owen stated as he listened in on the sounds of the explosions. He added in a serious tone, "Sounded like they came from the west and south directions of where we are now." Claire wondered where those explosions were coming from and was worried at the same time. 'Control room' At the control room, Nolan, Torres, Cullen, Porter and the other terrorists were watching the scene via security monitors. Witter than checked in, "We scattered the jets coming at us." Nolan replied to Witter on the radio, "Right. Just go down there and help Smith get the people in the restaurants out in Main Street. Hawkins is going to hit the Aviary shortly. Torres and Wang will be along shortly." "Yes, sir." Witter acknowledged on the radio. After finishing his contact from Witter, Nolan changed frequency and asked, "Wagner, come in." 'Outside the Jurassic Park bunker' At the sight where Moreau and the men with him were killed, several terrorists were investigating the carnage. Wagner, a German man with black hair, replied on the radio, "They killed Moreau and nine more of our guys near the entryway to the Jurassic Park bunker." Category:Jurassic World: Die Hard Category:Jurassic World: Die Hard chapters